14 Lipca 2002
TVP 1 06.30 Proszę o odpowiedź - public. 06.45 Przystanek Unia - reportaż 07.35 Latające misie - serial 08.05 Legenda o Wilhelmie Tellu - serial 09.00 Teleranek na wakacjach - dla dzieci 09.25 Myślisz o kimś? - Wybierz teledysk! 09.50 50 lat TVP: Wojna domowa (3,4/15): Wywiadówka, Pierwszy dzień - serial obyczajowy, Polska 10.55 Od przedszkola do Opola: Anita Lipnicka - pr. muzyczny dla dzieci 11.25 Otwarte drzwi - magazyn 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja 12.15 Książki na lato - magazyn 12.25 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 50 lat TVP: Kabaret Dudek Dookoła 5 Dudków - pr. rozrywkowy 14.30 De Funes coraz młodszy: Zwariowany weekend - kom., Francja/Włochy 16.05 Bezpieczna Jedynka 16.30 Złączeni Europą: Niemcy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 17.35 Lokatorzy - serial 18.05 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muz. 19.00 Wieczorynka: Myszka Miki i przyjaciele - serial animowany, USA 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport i prognoza pogody 20.05 CZAS NA DOKUMENT: WĘDRÓWKI Z BESTIAMI: MORSKIE POTWORY - serial dokumentalny, Wlk. Bryt. 20.45 FALE NAMIĘTNOŚCI (1/2)- film obyczajowy, Włochy 22.30 Losowanie audiotele 22.40 UCZTA KINOMANA: CZARNA SUKNIA - dram. hist. Kanada/Australia 00.25 Sportowa Jedynka - magazyn 00.45 Wygrać możesz, przegrać musisz... - film dokumentalny 01.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Film dla niesłyszących: Matki, żony i kochanki (13/22) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.55 Słowo na niedzielę 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 M jak miłość (45) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 09.50 Nie tylko dla komandosów - program wojskowy 10.30 Triumf życia (6-ost.): Ci, którzy przetrwali - film dokumentalny, USA 11.30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - magazyn kulinarny 12.00 Najwyższy czas - komedia, USA 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy (332): Nigdy się z tobą nie rozwiodę - telenowela, Polska 15.00 Szansa na sukces: Golec uOrkiestra - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Na dobre i na złe (89): Dziecięca fantazja - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.00 Święta wojna: Taniec przy rurze - serial komediowy, Polska 17.30 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 19.00 TAJEMNICA NARODZIN "WŁADCY PIERŚCIENI" - film dokumentalny, USA 20.00 Koń Polski i przyjaciele: Bomba w górę (1) - program rozrywkowy 21.05 Z ARCHIWUM X (3) - serial 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 JEST JAK JEST (14/19): PIEKŁO DOBRYCH INTENCJI - serial obyczajowy, Polska 23.05 Losowanie audiotele 23.10 Tele-Maski 2002: Przemiana 1999 - sztuka Lidii Amejko, Polska 00.20 Miłość i śmierć na Long Island - film obyczajowy 01.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Gdańsk 07.00 Tęczowy domek - serial 07.30 Kurier - info. 07.40 Prognoza pogody 07.45 Dany, opowiedz mi - serial 08.00 Panorama - flesz, Prognoza pogody 08.10 Gość tygodnia 08.25 Gdański magazyn sportowy 08.40 Rodno zemia 09.00 Teleplotki 09.30 Kurier - info. 09.40 Prognoza pogody 09.45 Strażnicy niebios - film przygodowy, Francja/Włochy 11.30 Kurier - info. 11.35 Smaki świata - serial 12.00 Wielkie romanse XX wieku - serial 12.30 Kurier - info. 12.40 Prognoza pogody 12.45 Pod biało - czerwoną banderą 13.05 Gość Trójki 13.15 Z archiwum TVG: Uśmiechnij się! 13.45 Co mnie gryzie? - program społeczny 14.05 Panorama tygodnia 14.30 Kurier - info. 14.35 Elżbieta II - trudny jubileusz - film dok. 15.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 15.35 Prognoza pogody 15.40 Rozmowy z dwiema niewiadomymi - public. 16.05 Muzeum Historii Miasta Gdańsk - rep. 16.30 Kurier - info. 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Paderewski in Memoriam 17.30 Kurier - info. 17.35 Teleplotki - magazyn 18.00 Panorama. Prognoza pogody 18.10 Kronika kulturalna 18.20 Z archiwum TVG: Uśmiechnij się! 18.50 Zuch 182 - film USA 20.30 Kurier - info. 20.45 Prognoza pogody 20.50 Od niedzieli do niedzieli - publicystyczny 21.15 Książka tygodnia - magazyn 21.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 22.00 Wieczór ze sportem w TVG 22.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 22.45 Prognoza pogody 22.50 Siatkówka plażowa: Eliminacje do Mistrzostw Polski 23.50 Jazda na maxa - magazyn sportowy 00.20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Polo Live (330) - magazyn muzyczny 7.00 4 x 4 7.30 Magazyn religijny 8.00 Smocze opowieści 8.30 Psotny Bill 8.55 Szkoła przetrwania 9.30 Power Rangers - serial fantast. USA 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Słoneczny patrol (121) - serial przygod. USA 12.00 Winnetou na szlaku straceńców - western niem.-wł.-jug.-franc., 1965 (89 min) 13.40 Largo (26) - serial sens. amer.-franc.-niem.-belg. 14.35 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 15.05 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe - film dok. 15.30 Fundacja Polsat 15.45 Informacje 15.55 Prognoza pogody 16.00 Polski Monopol Loteryjny Fortuna (losowanie) 16.05 Samo życie (73, 74) - serial obycz. pol. (powt.) 17.00 Program sportowy 18.45 Informacje, Sport 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 V.I.P. (62) - serial sens. USA 20.00 Idol - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Wieczór filmowy z kawą Gala: Ślicznotki - kom. USA, 1995 (104 min) 21.30 Losowanie Lotto i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 23.00 Focus - kometa śmierci - film sens. USA, 2000 (91 min) 0.45 Muzyka na bis 5.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 6.00 Telesklep 8.00 Nowe przygody Guliwera - serial anim. 8.25 David Copperfield (2) - film kostium. USA, 1999 (100 min) 10.05 Historia zakonnicy - film obycz. USA, 1959 (170 min) 12.50 Północ - Południe (19/24) - serial obycz. USA 13.50 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 14.20 Legendy kung-fu (12/44) - serial przygod. USA 15.20 Styl - magazyn 15.30 Co za tydzień - magazyn 15.50 Raj na ziemi - kom. USA, 1990 (110 min) 17.40 Kto Was tak urządził? - magazyn 18.15 Król przedmieścia (2) - serial kom. pol. 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.35 Kwiaty we włosach - reportaż 20.00 Milionerzy 20.45 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Adopcje - serial dok. 22.30 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23.05 Noktowizjer - magazyn dla ludzi o mocnych nerwach 23.40 Granice - serial dok. 0.10 Pamięć absolutna - serial sens. USA 1.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 6.10 Smok Castillo 6.40 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza 7.10 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza (2) - film przygod. kanad. 1985 {powt.) 9.00 Smok Castillo 9.30 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza 10.00 Didier - kom. franc., 1997 (powt.) 12.00 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 12.30 Ekstraliga Żużlowa - zawody o drużynowe MP 13.30 Magazyn golfowy 14.00 Tato, anioł i ja - kom. USA, 1995 (92 min) 16.00 Rycerz nocy (17) - serial sens. kanad.-amer. 16.50 Policyjny klan (7) - serial sens. USA 17.45 Dziennik 17.55 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 18.05 Diabli nadali (23) - serial kom. USA 18.35 Nowe wcielenie (18) - serial sens. USA (powt.) 19.30 Mapety i ich goście (1) - serial dla dzieci USA (powt.) 20.00 Odjazdowa czwórka - kom. sens. USA, 1996 (91 min) 21.55 Drogówka 22.20 Supergol 22.50 To się w głowie nie mieści 23.15 Na wirażu (2) - serial sens. kanad. 0.15 Salut dla rycerza - film sens. hong., 1978 (102 min) 2.15 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 2.45 Strefa P - magazyn muz. 3.20 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 7.15 Telesklep 8.45 Zorro - serial anim. 9.10 Grupa specjalna EKO - serial anim. 9.35 Yaiba - legendarny samuraj - serial anim. 10.00 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 10.25 Tajemnicza wyspa (2/44) - serial przygod. USA 10.50 Z życia gwiazd (7/8) - serial kom. USA 11.15 Dr Stefan Frank (2/16) - serial obycz. niem. (powt.) 12.05 Drzewo życzeń - film obycz. USA, 2000 (powt.) 13.55 Niekończące się lato - ptaki z Broome - film dok. 14.45 Prezydencki poker II (17/22) - serial obycz. USA 15.35 Komando Małolat (6/16} - serial sens. niem. 16.30 Słoneczny patrol (34/44) - serial przygod. USA (powt.) 17.20 Między nami jaskiniowcami - kom. USA, 1994 (powt.) 19.05 Zatoka szczęścia (4/17) - serial obycz. USA 20.00 Grom z jasnego nieba - film katastrof. USA, 1994 (110 min) 21.50 Klub przygód Tenbitu 22.50 Bez zastrzeżeń - film obycz. USA, 1986 (100 min) 0.30 Między życiem a śmiercią - film sens. bryt.-franc., 1997 (95 min) 2.05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07.00 Słowo na niedzielę 07.05 M jak miłość (45) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.50 Z tradycją w tle - reportaż Mai Kossakowskiej 08.20 Biografie: Ja, który mam podwójne życie... czyli dylemat Josepha Conrada (1) - film dokumentalny 09.15 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Kameralne arcydzieła Haydna i Beethovena 09.45 Co mój mąż robi w nocy - komedia, Polska 11.00 Spółka rodzinna (5,6/19) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja 12.15 Otwarte drzwi - magazyn 12.45 Koncerty w Zamku Królewskim w Warszawie: Antonio Vivaldi: Pory roku - Lato 13.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z fary Świętej Trójcy w Gnieźnie 14.05 Czterej pancerni i pies (19/21): Tiergarten - serial wojenny, Polska 15.05 Graj z Kuroniem - teleturniej kulinarny 15.35 Święta wojna (10): Melina - serial komediowy, Polska 16.00 Biografie: Ja, który mam podwójne życie... czyli dylemat Josepha Conrada - film dokumentalny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 17.35 M jak miłość (45) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.30 Wywiad z Prezydentem RP Aleksandrem Kwaśniewskim (powt.) 18.50 Kochamy polskie seriale - teleturniej 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka (25): Na żaglówce - serial animowany, Polska 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport i prognoza pogody 20.00 OPOWIEŚCI WEEKENDOWE: UROK WSZETECZNY - film obyczajowy, Polska 20.55 Mój ślad w Telewizji: Barbara Borys-Damięcka - cykl dokumentalny 21.00 Szansa na sukces: Golec uOrkiestra - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram i prognoza pogody 22.30 Ekstradycja (3/6) - serial 23.30 Co nam w duszy gra: Lato (2): Jesteśmy na wczasach - program artystyczny 00.30 M jak miłość (45) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 01.15 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (25): Na żaglówce - serial animowany, Polska 01.30 Wiadomości 01.50 Sport i prognoza pogody 02.00 Spółka rodzinna - serial 03.00 Opowieści weekendowe: Urok wszeteczny - film obycz., Polska 03.55 Powtórzenia TV Puls 07.00 Rytm serca - serial 08.00 Natarcie na Azję - Aleksander Wielki, zdobywca świata - film dok., Niem. 09.00 Karolina i przyjaciele - serial 09.30 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial 10.00 Detektyw w sutannie - serial 11.00 Dziwny, wspaniały świat - serial 11.30 Widzialne i niewidzialne - mag. 12.00 Anioł Pański 12.30 Arsene Lupin - serial 13.30 Kuchnia polska 14.00 Program o dobrej książce 14.30 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial 15.30 Dotyk anioła - serial 16.30 Lista przebojów filmowych 17.00 Święty mimo woli - film USA 19.00 Dotyk aniola - serial 20.00 Serwis Pulsu, Sport, Pogoda 20.20 Piątka u Semki - public. 20.55 Detektyw w sutannie - serial 21.50 Program o dobrej książce 22.20 Studio otwarte - Cybernetyki 7: Komu aborcja, komu życie - public. 00.10 Widzialne i niewidzialne: Post Polonia 1 06:30 "Przyjaciele" serial animowany 07:30 "Bill Cosby Show" serial komediowy USA 08:00 Top Shop 12:10 "Project U.F.O." reż.Richard Quine, wyk.William Jordan, Aldine King, Caskey Swaim, Edward Winter serial SF USA 1978 13:15 Top Shop 18:50 "Shaft" reż.Allen Reisner, wyk.Eddie Barth, Richard Roundtree serial kryminalny USA 1973 20:30 "Tajemnice Sahary" reż.Alberto Negrin, wyk.Michael York, Ben Kingsley, James Farentino, Andie McDowell film przygodowy Francja/W. Bryt. 1989 23:00 Seksplozja magazyn erotyczny 23:15 Dziewczyny z X-chata magazyn erotyczny 23:35 Co za szok - erotyczne wiadomości 23:50 Erosplaza magazyn erotyczny 00:05 Sex Laski magazyn erotyczny 00:25 Max magazyn erotyczny 00:40 Podglądacz magazyn erotyczny 01:00 Magazyn erotyczny 02:15 XXX Show magazyn erotyczny 02:30 Crazy Cat Show magazyn erotyczny 03:00 Zakończenie programu TMT 07:00 Program dnia 07:05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 08:00 Pory roku magazyn poradnikowy 09:00 Japan Video Topic - nowinki z Japonii magazyn 09:30 V6 magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 10:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 12:00 Telesprzedaż 12:15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 12:30 "Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 2001 13:00 "Stroje tybetańskie" film dokumentalny Chiny 13:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13:45 Telesprzedaż 14:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 14:30 Nasze życie, nasze zdrowie magazyn medyczny 15:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 15:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 16:00 Auto Klub magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:30 Telesprzedaż 17:00 TMT - Trucker Music Television magazyn 17:30 Muzyczny salon magazyn muzyczny 18:00 Wybory Miss WWW - półfinały 18:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18:45 Babski świat magazyn dla pań i dziewcząt 19:00 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 20:00 "Tylko Manhattan" reż.Douglas Hickox/Richard Michaels, wyk.Barry Bostwick, Perry King, Valerie Bertinelli, Robert Addie serial obyczajowy USA 1987 21:00 Japan Video Topic - nowinki z Japonii magazyn 21:30 Muzyczny głos magazyn muzyczny 22:00 TV Yacht Klub magazyn żeglarski 22:30 Moto Liga magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 23:30 Telesprzedaż 00:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08:30 Ad Natura magazyn (powt.) 09:15 Tour de France - 7 etap Bagnoles-de-l'Orne - Avranches 173 km Kolarstwo 10:30 Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Safari - 3 dzień Automobilizm 11:00 Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii w Donington - rozgrzewka Sport motocyklowy (na żywo) 11:30 Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii w Donington - wprowadzenie Sport motocyklowy (na żywo) 12:00 Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii w Donington - wyścig w klasie 125 ccm Sport motocyklowy (na żywo) 13:15 Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii w Donington - wyścig w klasie 250 ccm Sport motocyklowy (na żywo) 14:30 Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii w Donington - wyścig w klasie Moto GP Sport motocyklowy (na żywo) 16:15 Super Racing Weekend w Oschersleben - wyścigi w klasach FIA ETCC Automobilizm (na żywo) 17:15 Tour de France - 8 etap St. Martin de Landelles - Plouay 214 km Kolarstwo 19:00 Super Racing Weekend w Oschersleben - wyścig w klasie FIA GT Automobilizm 20:00 Amerykańska seria Le Mans - wyścig Road America Automobilizm 21:00 9 runda MŚ serii Superbike - wyścigi w USA - 1 wyścig Sport motocyklowy (na żywo) 22:00 Tour de France - 8 etap St. Martin de Landelles - Plouay 214 km Kolarstwo 23:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu 23:30 9 runda MŚ serii Superbike - wyścigi w USA - 1 wyścig Sport motocyklowy (wydarzenia dnia) 00:00 Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Safari - 4 dzień Automobilizm (wydarzenia dnia) 00:30 9 runda MŚ serii Superbike - wyścigi w USA - 2 wyścig Sport motocyklowy (na żywo) 01:30 Zakończenie programu Ale Kino! 08:00 "Napad" film krótkometrażowy 08:10 "Wieczór z Gary Linekerem" reż.Andy Wilson, wyk.Paul Merton, Lizzy McInnerny, Clive Owen, Gary Lineker komedia W. Bryt. 1994 09:30 "Święty dym" film krótkometrażowy 09:40 "Na zachód" reż.Mike Newell, wyk.Gabriel Byrne, Ellen Barkin, Brendan Gleeson, Dave Duffy film przygodowy Irlandia/W. Bryt. 1992 11:20 "Teściowie" reż.Arthur Hiller, wyk.Peter Falk, Alan Arkin, Richard Libertini, Nancy Dussault komedia USA 1979 13:00 "Magia kina - Cyfrowe cuda" film dokumentalny 13:30 "Burzliwy poniedziałek " reż.Mike Figgis, wyk.Melanie Griffith, Sting, Sean Bean, Tommy Lee Jones film kryminalny USA 1988 15:05 "Myszy i ludzie" reż.Gary Sinise, wyk.John Malkovich, Gary Sinise, Casey Siemaszko, Ray Walston film obyczajowy USA 1992 16:55 "Woodstock" reż.Michael Wadleigh, wyk.Richie Havens, Joan Baez, Joe Cocker, Carlos Santana film muzyczny USA 1970 20:00 "Pozdrowienia" WYTRAWNE ALE! reż.Brian De Palma, wyk.Robert De Niro, Jonathan Warden, Megan McCormick, Richard Hamilton komedia USA 1968 21:35 "Seks, wstyd i łzy" reż.Antonio Serrano, wyk.Demian Bichir, Monica Dionne, Victor Huggo Martin, Cecilia Suarez komedia Meksyk 1999 23:30 "Rok 1984" reż.Michael Radford, wyk.John Hurt, Richard Burton, Cyril Cusack, Gregor Fisher film SF W. Bryt. 1984 01:20 "Klakier" reż.Janusz Kondratiuk, wyk.Zuzanna Łozińska, Michał Bajor, Włodzimierz Boruński, Włodzimierz Musiał dramat obyczajowy Polska 1982 02:50 Zakończenie programu Hallmark 05:00 "Moja własna ojczyzna" reż.Mira Nair, wyk.Hal Holbrook, Marisa Tomei, Naveen Andrews, Ellora Patnaik film obyczajowy USA 1998 07:00 "Zbyt bogata: Tajemne życie Doris Duke" reż.John Erman, wyk.Lauren Bacall, Richard Chamberlain, John Erman, Mare Winningham film obyczajowy USA 1999 09:00 "Zabłąkane duchy" reż.David Wellington, wyk.Marsha Mason, Michael Monty, Juliana Wimbles, Lothaire Bluteau film obyczajowy Kanada 1999 11:00 "Moja własna ojczyzna" reż.Mira Nair, wyk.Hal Holbrook, Marisa Tomei, Naveen Andrews, Ellora Patnaik film obyczajowy USA 1998 13:00 "Zbyt bogata: Tajemne życie Doris Duke" reż.John Erman, wyk.Lauren Bacall, Richard Chamberlain, John Erman, Mare Winningham film obyczajowy USA 1999 15:00 "Zebrać się i pójść do domu" reż.Steven Schachter, wyk.Tom Skerritt, Blythe Danner, Roma Downey, Julianne Phillips film obyczajowy USA 1992 17:00 "Zabłąkane duchy" reż.David Wellington, wyk.Marsha Mason, Michael Monty, Juliana Wimbles, Lothaire Bluteau film obyczajowy Kanada 1999 19:00 "Córki McLeoda" reż.Chris Martin-Jones, wyk.Bridie Carter, Lisa Chappell, Jessica Napier, Rachael Carpani serial obyczajowy Australia 2001 20:00 "Taggart: Fatalne dziedzictwo" reż.Alan MacMillan, wyk.Mark McManus, Francis Matthews, Blythe Duff, Iain Anders film kryminalny W. Bryt. 1993 22:00 "Sędzia" reż.Mick Garris, wyk.Chris Noth, Edward James Olmos, Lolita Davidovich, Charles Durning dramat obyczajowy USA 2001 00:00 "Córki McLeoda" reż.Chris Martin-Jones, wyk.Bridie Carter, Lisa Chappell, Jessica Napier, Rachael Carpani serial obyczajowy Australia 2001 01:00 "Taggart: Fatalne dziedzictwo" reż.Alan MacMillan, wyk.Mark McManus, Francis Matthews, Blythe Duff, Iain Anders film kryminalny W. Bryt. 1993 03:00 "Sędzia" reż.Mick Garris, wyk.Chris Noth, Edward James Olmos, Lolita Davidovich, Charles Durning dramat obyczajowy USA 2001 Le Cinema 14:00 "Prywatne kłamstwa" reż.Sherry Hormann, wyk.Martina Gedeck, Vyto Ruginis, John Corbett, Marianne Sägebrecht dramat obyczajowy Austria/Szwajcaria 2000 16:00 "Stan pierwotny" reż.Francis Girod, wyk.Marie-Christine Barrault, Jacques Dutronc, Michel Piccoli, Claude Brasseur dramat obyczajowy Francja 1978 18:00 "Granica" reż.Misha Williams, wyk.Shaun Scott, Edita Brychta, Daniel Hill, Catherine Schell dramat obyczajowy W. Bryt. 1988 20:00 "Nowe kino niemieckie" Dokument film dokumentalny 20:30 "Miłość i totalitaryzm" reż.Wiaczesław Sorokin, wyk.Galina Bokaszewskaja, Siergiej Juszkiewicz, Olga Wołkowa, Swietłana Krjuczkowa dramat obyczajowy Rosja 1998 22:30 "Miłości, które zabijają" reż.Chumilla Carbajosa, wyk.Carmen Maura, Juanjo Puigcorbe, Jean Pierre Cassel, Lucina Gil komedia Hiszpania 1996 00:00 "Piękny obiekt pożądania" reż.Michael Lindsay Hogg, wyk.Andie MacDowell, John Malkovich, Lolita Davidovich, Rudi Davies dramat obyczajowy USA 1991 02:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Adventure 09:00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 09:55 Aurukun Vademecum twardziela 10:20 Podróże na chybił trafił 10:50 Przewodnik po Nowym Orleanie Samotna planeta 11:45 Akwanauci 12:15 Żarłacz biały Podróże Nicka 12:40 Oxford Street, Londynie Ulice świata 13:10 Specjalności kuchni wietnamskiej Samotna planeta 14:05 Nowa Zelandia Wyścig pełen przygód 14:30 Wielka wyprawa 15:00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 15:55 Aurukun Vademecum twardziela 16:20 Podróże na chybił trafił 16:50 Przewodnik po Nowym Orleanie Samotna planeta 17:45 Akwanauci 18:15 Żarłacz biały Podróże Nicka 18:40 Oxford Street, Londynie Ulice świata 19:10 Specjalności kuchni wietnamskiej Samotna planeta 20:05 Nowa Zelandia Wyścig pełen przygód 20:30 Wielka wyprawa 21:00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 21:55 Aurukun Vademecum twardziela 22:20 Podróże na chybił trafił 22:50 Przewodnik po Nowym Orleanie Samotna planeta 23:45 Akwanauci 00:15 Żarłacz biały Podróże Nicka 00:40 Oxford Street, Londynie Ulice świata 01:10 Specjalności kuchni wietnamskiej Samotna planeta 02:05 Nowa Zelandia Wyścig pełen przygód 02:30 Wielka wyprawa 03:00 Zakończenie programu Travel Channel 13:00 Costa Brava Zabawy z golfem 13:30 Kapsztad Taksówki wielkich miast 14:00 RPA W podróży 14:15 Tenerife Playa las Americas W podróży 14:30 Dynastia Tudorów Wielka Brytania z powietrza 15:00 Szkocja z Vanessą Feltz Pocztówki z raju 15:30 Miasto Meksyk Entrada 16:00 Lizbona Zmyślny podróżnik 16:30 Taniec Bogów 17:00 Zimbabwe, Afryka Nie zapomnij paszportu 18:00 Bali, Vanuatu i Ziemia Arnhema, Australia Oceania 18:30 Minorka Odległe lądy 19:00 Miami Żyłka podróżnicza 19:30 Granite Belt Smaki Australii 20:00 San Francisco Nieznana historia 21:00 Szlak Gruyare Podróże kolejami szwajcarskimi 22:00 Barbados Przewodnik turystyczny 23:00 Simbambili Wyprawa do dzikiej Afryki 23:30 Jukatan Trasy alternatywne 00:00 Szkocja z Vanessą Feltz Pocztówki z raju 00:30 Kolumbia Brytyjska - Wiktoria Turysta 01:00 Zakończenie programu Fox Kids 06:00 "Świat Bobbiego" 06:20 "Denis rozrabiaka" 06:45 "Przygody Kuby Guzika" 07:05 "Lochy i Smoki" 07:30 "Pokemon" 07:55 "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" 08:15 "Tajne akta Psiej Agencji" 08:40 "Digimon" 09:00 "Denis rozrabiaka" 09:45 "Walter Melon" 10:05 "Jerry i paczka" 10:30 "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" 10:50 "Kleszcz" 11:15 "Denis rozrabiaka" 12:05 "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" 12:30 "Spiderman" 13:15 "Pokemon" 13:35 "Wunschpunsch" 14:00 "Denis rozrabiaka" 14:20 "Łebski Harry" 14:40 "Walter Melon" 15:00 "X Men" 15:40 "Inspektor Gadżet" 16:00 "Kot Ik!" 16:20 "Świat według Ludwiczka" 16:45 "Gęsia skórka" 17:10 "Jerry i paczka" 17:30 "The New Addams Family" 17:55 "Liceum na morzu" 18:15 "Tajne akta Psiej Agencji" 18:40 "Łebski Harry" 19:00 "The Simpsons" 19:30 "Świat według Ludwiczka" 19:50 "Jerry i paczka" 20:10 "Kot Ik!" 20:30 "Szalony Jack, pirat" 20:50 "Fantastyczna czwórka" 21:15 "X Men" 21:35 "Spiderman" 22:00 Zakończenie programu MiniMax/Hyper 06:00 "Opowieść letnia" "W jeżynowym grodzie" serial animowany 06:25 "Niebieska tajemnica" "Biblioteka Lizzie" serial animowany Australia 06:30 "Sam jak pies" "Piesek w kratkę" serial animowany Polska 06:40 "Biblioteka" "Pomysłowy wnuczek" serial animowany Polska 06:50 "Na zbójeckich ścieżkach" "Wędrówki Pyzy" serial animowany Polska 07:00 "Przygody Tintin'a. Tintin i Świątynia Słońca" film animowany Francja 08:20 "Maskotka" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 08:25 "Bo i UFO" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 08:50 "Zofia ze Szwajcarii" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 09:05 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 09:30 "Zimowa opowieść" "W jeżynowym grodzie" serial animowany 09:55 "Księżniczka dla malucha" "Biblioteka Lizzie" serial animowany Australia 10:00 "Co się zdarzyło w szatni" "Piesek w kratkę" serial animowany Polska 10:10 "Włóczkowy obrazek" "Pomysłowy wnuczek" serial animowany Polska 10:20 "Władca wydm" "Wędrówki Pyzy" serial animowany Polska 10:30 "Przygoda lokomotywki" film animowany 10:55 "Legenda o Lochnagarze" film animowany W. Bryt. 11:20 "Sławny Fred" film animowany W. Bryt. 11:50 "Wielka włóczęga" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 11:55 "Generalny bałagan" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 12:20 "Liou z Tajlandii" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 12:35 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 13:00 "Opowieść jesienna" "W jeżynowym grodzie" serial animowany 13:25 "Pomagajmy sobie" "Biblioteka Lizzie" serial animowany Australia 13:30 "Pies w kuchni" "Piesek w kratkę" serial animowany Polska 13:40 "Usprawnienia" "Pomysłowy wnuczek" serial animowany Polska 13:50 "W lesie" "Wędrówki Pyzy" serial animowany Polska 14:00 "Tintin i Jezioro Rekinów" "Przygody Tintin'a" film animowany Francja 15:20 "Wiewiórka safari" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 15:25 "Szkoła przetrwania" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 15:50 "Sadanad z Indii" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 16:05 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 16:30 "Zimowa opowieść" "W jeżynowym grodzie" serial animowany 16:55 "Księżniczka dla malucha" "Biblioteka Lizzie" serial animowany Australia 17:00 "Co się zdarzyło w szatni" "Piesek w kratkę" serial animowany Polska 17:10 "Włóczkowy obrazek" "Pomysłowy wnuczek" serial animowany Polska 17:20 "Władca wydm" "Wędrówki Pyzy" serial animowany Polska 17:30 "Przygoda lokomotywki" film animowany 17:55 "Legenda o Lochnagarze" film animowany W. Bryt. 18:20 "Sławny Fred" film animowany W. Bryt. 18:50 "Wielka włóczęga" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 18:55 "Generalny bałagan" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 19:20 "Liou z Tajlandii" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 19:35 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 20:00 Klipy HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM program muzyczny 20:15 Fresh Air magazyn 20:30 "Gamez!" serial dokumentalny 21:00 Klipy program muzyczny 21:30 "Gamez!" serial dokumentalny 22:00 "IRIA" ANIME serial animowany 22:30 GT Concept Fresh Air magazyn 22:45 Klipy program muzyczny 23:00 Odjazdy nie zalecane magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 23:30 "Cybersix" ANIME serial animowany 00:00 Zakończenie programu Fashion TV 05:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 07:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 10:30 Model Flat 12:00 Modelki 13:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 14:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 14:30 Model Flat 15:30 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 18:30 Model Flat 19:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 2002 21:00 Modelki 22:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 22:30 Model Flat 01:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 02:00 Modelki 03:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 TeDe 06:10 "Smok Castillo" serial animowany (powt.) 06:40 Auto zwiad - telewizyjny informator motoryzacyjny 07:10 "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" reż.Kevin Sullivan, wyk.Megan Follows, Colleen Devhurst, Richard Farnsworth, Jonathan Crombie film przygodowy (powt.) Kanada 1985 09:00 "Smok Castillo" serial animowany 09:30 "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" serial animowany Japonia 10:00 "Didier" reż.Alain Chabat, wyk.Alain Chabat, Jean-Pierre Bacri, Isabelle Gelinas, Caroline Cellier komedia (powt.) Francja 1997 12:00 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 12:30 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki magazyn 13:30 Magazyn golfowy 14:00 "Tato, anioł i ja" reż.Rick Wallace, wyk.Judge Reinhold, Stephi Lineburg, Alan King, Carol Kane komedia USA 1995 16:00 "Rycerz nocy" reż.Paul Abascal/Nick Daniel, wyk.Matt McColm, Derek Webster, Derwin Jordan, Earl Holliman serial sensacyjny Kanada/USA 1997 16:50 "Policyjny klan" reż.Robert Singer, wyk.William Devane, David Cubitt, Helen Carey, Matthew John Armstrong serial sensacyjny USA 1999 17:45 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia program publicystyczny 17:55 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 18:05 "Diabli nadali" reż.Robert Berlinger/Mark Cendrowski, wyk.Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams serial komediowy USA 1998 18:35 "Nowe wcielenie" reż.Jace Alexander/Glenn Gordon Caron, wyk.Eric Close, Dennis Haysbert, Margaret Colin, Gerrit Graham serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1999 19:30 "Mapety i ich goście" reż.Greg V. Fera/Gary Halvorson serial dla dzieci (powt.) USA 1996 20:00 "Odjazdowa czwórka" reż.E.W. Swackhamer, wyk.Harvey Korman, Peter Scolari, Stephanie Faracy, Chuck McCann komedia sensacyjna USA 1996 21:55 Drogówka magazyn policyjny 22:20 Supergol magazyn piłkarski 22:50 To się w głowie nie mieści magazyn 23:15 "Na wirażu" wyk.Keith Carradine, Tristan Rogers, Fred Williamson, Duncan Regehr serial sensacyjny Kanada 1997 00:15 "Salut dla rycerza" reż.John Woo, wyk.Damian Lau, Hoi San-lee, Pai Wei, Kong Lau film sensacyjny Hongkong 1978 02:15 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki magazyn 02:45 Strefa P magazyn muzyczny 03:20 Auto zwiad - telewizyjny informator motoryzacyjny 03:40 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia program publicystyczny 03:55 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Opole 07:00 "Tęczowy domek" serial dla dzieci (WP) USA 07:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 07:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 07:45 "Dany, opowiedz mi" serial animowany (WP) Francja 1990 09:00 Teleplotki magazyn (WP) 09:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 09:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 09:45 "Strażnicy niebios" reż.Aberto Negrin, wyk.Ben Cross, Peter Weller, Marco Bonini, Guy Lankester film przygodowy (WP) Francja/Włochy 1998 11:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 11:35 "Tajlandia, kraj uśmiechniętych ludzi" "Smaki świata" serial dokumentalny (WP) Australia 1998 12:00 "Barbara Hutton i Gary Grant" "Wielkie romanse XX wieku" serial dokumentalny (WP) Wielka Brytania 1999 12:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 12:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 14:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 14:35 "Elżbieta II - trudny jubileusz" film dokumentalny (WP) Wielka Brytania 2002 15:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 15:35 Prognoza pogody (WP) 16:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 16:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 16:45 Wygraj sukces - konkurs (WP) 17:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 17:35 Teleplotki magazyn (WP) 18:50 Indywidualne Mistrzostwa Świata Juniorów - półfinał Żużel (WP) 20:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 20:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 20:50 Od niedzieli do niedzieli program publicystyczny (WP) 21:15 Książka tygodnia magazyn (WP) 21:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 21:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 22:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 22:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 22:50 Eliminacje do Mistrzostw Polski Siatkówka plażowa (WP) 23:50 Jazda na maxa magazyn sportowy (WP) 00:15 "Zuch 182" reż.Bob Clark, wyk.Timothy Hutton, Robert Urich, Kim Cattrall, Robert Culp, Darren McGavin film obyczajowy (WP) USA 1985 01:50 Zakończenie programu BBC Prime 05:00 Background Brief program edukacyjny 05:20 Hollywoodzka nauka program edukacyjny 05:30 Jabłka, ryzyka, wzajemne obwinianie się program edukacyjny 06:20 Co lata 80te zrobiły dla nas? serial dokumentalny 06:30 Poszukiwanie rzeczywistości program edukacyjny 07:00 Spryciarze program dla dzieci 07:15 Bajkotwórcy program dla dzieci 07:30 Yoho Ahoy program dla dzieci 07:35 Tukan Tecs program dla dzieci 07:45 Baw się razem z nami program dla dzieci 08:05 Spryciarze program dla dzieci 08:20 Bajkotwórcy program dla dzieci 08:35 Yoho Ahoy program dla dzieci 08:40 Baw się razem z nami program dla dzieci 09:00 Niebieski Piotruś program dla dzieci 09:45 Hity muzyki pop - Prime program muzyczny 10:15 Hity muzyki pop - Eurochart program muzyczny 10:45 "Schronisko w Battersea" serial dokumentalny 11:15 "Akademia psów policyjnych" serial dokumentalny 11:45 Wakacyjne zdjęcia magazyn turystyczny 12:00 Ogrodowi najeźdźcy magazyn 12:30 Zgadnij, co to jest? teleturniej 13:00 Prawdziwe pokoje magazyn stylistyczny 13:30 "Otwarte non stop" serial komediowy 14:10 "Eastenders Omnibus" serial obyczajowy 16:00 "Aquila" serial dla dzieci 16:45 Wakacyjne zdjęcia magazyn turystyczny 17:00 Hity muzyki pop 2 program muzyczny 17:45 The Weakest Link quiz 18:30 Gardeners' World 19:00 Polowanie Bargaina magazyn kolekcjonerski 19:30 "Stan planety: Dlaczego jest kryzys?" serial dokumentalny 20:30 "Tak, panie ministrze" serial obyczajowy 21:00 "2 Point 4 Children" serial obyczajowy 21:30 "Bieg Coogana" serial komediowy 22:00 Puk puk to Reeves i Mortimer program rozrywkowy 22:30 "Amerykańska podróż Rubyego" serial dokumentalny 23:00 "Spód" serial komediowy 23:30 "Gliny" serial kryminalny 00:30 Pole bitwy Doktor Who 01:00 "Historia Brytanii: Brytania przyłączona" program edukacyjny 02:00 "Historia mózgu: W uniesieniu chwili" serial dokumentalny 03:00 Ever Wondered? program edukacyjny 03:15 Osobiste pasje - Toyah Wilcox program edukacyjny 03. Ever Wondered? - program edukacyjny 04:00 Mit i muzyka program edukacyjny 04:30 Dzieci, nauka i zdrowy rozsądek program edukacyjny CT 1 05:00 "Star Trek: Voyager 7" serial fantastyczny 05:50 Nasza wieś magazyn 06:05 "Panoptikum praskiego miasta" reż.A. Moskalyk, wyk.J. Adamíra, J. Vinklář, J. Bláha serial kryminalny Czechy 07:10 "Nieznana ziemia - Świat według Thora Heyerdahla" serial dokumentalny 07:30 Wakacyjny poranek niedzielny magazyn 07:35 Zdecyduj się magazyn 07:45 Był sobie pewien odkrywca magazyn 08:10 "Dusty" serial przygodowy dla dzieci 08:35 "O statečné princezně Janě" baśń filmowa Czechy 1978 09:30 "Garfield i przyjaciele" serial animowany 09:50 Śpiewanki program muzyczny dla dzieci 10:00 Obiektyw magazyn zagranicznych ciekawostek 10:30 Brak wiedzy nie usprawiedliwia program dokumentalny 10:50 "Panoptikum praskiego miasta" reż.A. Moskalyk, wyk.J. Adamíra, J. Vinklář, J. Bláha serial kryminalny Czechy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:05 Prognoza pogody 12:10 Domowe szczęście magazyn 12:40 Kalendarium program publicystyczny 12:55 Ekran magazyn 13:25 "Nasredin" reż.Z. Kaloč, wyk.Z. Junák, K. Mišurec, S. Zindulka baśń filmowa Czechosłowacja 1984 14:15 Wizyta w Zoo program przyrodniczy dla dzieci 14:25 Świadkowie Jehowy program dokumentalny 15:00 Czas dla rodziny magazyn publicystyczny 15:25 "Kantor Ideál" reż.M. Frič, wyk.K. Lamač, A. Ondráková, O. Marion film obyczajowy Czechosłowacja 1932 17:00 Kronika program dokumentalny 17:05 Poszukiwanie straconego czasu magazyn 17:25 Co z tym... magazyn 17:55 Prognoza pogody 18:00 Wiadomości 18:05 O skarby Elżbiety Czeskiej teleturniej historyczny 18:50 Świąteczne przemówienie magazyn 19:00 Dobranocka 19:15 Wiadomości 20:00 "Polední žár" reż.Z. Zelenka, wyk.L. Mrkvička, S. Postlerová, Z. Adamovská film kryminalny Czechy 1997 21:25 Pięcioro przy stole program kulturalny 22:00 Na ostro magazyn publicystyczny 22:40 Różne spojrzenia magazyn 22:50 Wiadomości 23:05 "Bob, Carol, Ted i Alice" reż.Paul Mazursky, wyk.Natalie Wood, Robert Culp, Dyan Cannon, Elliott Gould komedia USA 1968 00:50 "Niech jedzą kołacze!" serial obyczajowy 01:20 "Sweety Barrett" film obyczajowy Irlandia 1998 02:50 Brak wiedzy nie usprawiedliwia program dokumentalny 03:05 Na pływalni talk show 03:40 Mania podróżowania program dokumentalny 04:10 Następnym razem u Was z Průhonic program muzyczny ST 1 06:55 Wiadomości Czeskiej telewizji 07:20 Tydzień z kulturą magazyn 07:30 Żywa panorama 07:50 Telezakupy magazyn 08:05 Sladkowe abecadło program dla dzieci 08:15 "Trzy niedźwiadki" serial animowany 08:40 Babeczka program dla dzieci 09:20 Hej hop! program dla dzieci 10:00 "Na wysokiej skale" serial dla dzieci Słowacja 1978 10:55 "Siedem szczytów" serial dokumentalny Chorwacja 2000 11:55 Będzie światło magazyn ekonomiczny 12:55 Świat w obrazach magazyn publicystyczny 13:20 Dobra nowina magazyn religijny 13:45 Kalendarz historyczny magazyn historyczny 14:00 Niech żyją! magazyn 14:30 "Obrońcy przyrody" serial dokumentalny Francja 1999 15:00 Rhytmick magazyn muzyczny 15:30 Pogadanki program rozrywkowy 15:45 "Cuzco - Peru" "Skarby świata" serial dokumentalny 16:00 "Krutá ľúbosť" reż.Martin Ćapák, wyk.Mária Mačáková, Juraj Kukura, Magda Vášáryová, Jozef Majerčík, Viliam Polónyi dramat obyczajowy Słowacja 1977 17:20 Gotuję, gotujesz, gotujemy i pieczemy magazyn kulinarny 17:30 Wspaniały świat magazyn podróżniczy 18:00 Dobranocka program dla dzieci 18:10 Piosenki z gwiazdeczki program dla dzieci 18:15 "Leśni przyjaciele" serial animowany 18:45 "Pokemon" serial animowany Japonia 1998 19:10 Losowanie na loterii magazyn 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Bramki, ciosy, sekundy magazyn sportowy 20:00 "Doktor Quinn 5" wyk.Jane Seymour serial obyczajowy USA 1996 20:50 Inwencje program dokumentalny 21:00 Sylwester bez końca program rozrywkowy 21:40 Bramki, ciosy, sekundy magazyn sportowy 21:55 Wzdłuż i wszerz magazyn 22:10 "Kubańska melancholia" film dokumentalny Finlandia 1999 23:05 "Pacific Blue" wyk.J. Davidson, P. Trickey, D. Vogel serial sensacyjny USA 1998 00:05 Telezakupy magazyn 00:15 Zakończenie programu ST 2 10:00 Żywa panorama 10:30 Sfery intymne magazyn religijny 11:20 "Osobowości życia religijnego" serial dokumentalny 11:45 Słowo duchownego program publicystyczny 11:55 Ślizgawka program muzyczny dla dzieci 12:20 Jesteśmy z... program dokumentalny dla dzieci 12:35 Siódemka magazyn 13:15 Kultura łączy świat serial dokumentalny 13:45 Slalom wodny Studio sport (na żywo) 16:20 Zamów sobie... magazyn kulinarny 16:35 Ktoś jest za drzwiami - Program muzyczno-rozrywkowy 17:15 Ekonomika Słowacji program publicystyczny 17:25 Telezakupy magazyn 17:30 Magazyn modelarski program poświęcony modelarstwu 18:00 Ślady przeszłości magazyn 18:30 Melodie i tańce przodków - festiwal folklorystyczny 19:00 Seniorzy magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Prognoza pogody 19:55 Słowo duchownego program publicystyczny 20:00 Tango magazyn sportowy 20:30 Motomagazyn sport magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:00 Będzie światło magazyn ekonomiczny 22:00 Tydzień w parlamencie magazyn 22:30 "Pozyvame vás do divadla" reż.Ivan Petrovicky, wyk.Marián Gešiberg, Dagmar Sanitrová, Martin Horńák, Tomáš Žlinčík komedia Słowacja 1987 00:00 Wiadomości z Czeskiej telewizji 00:25 Zakończenie programu Rai Tre 06:00 Poza rozkładem 09:00 "Due soldi di speranza" reż.Renato Castellani, wyk.Maria Fiore, Vincenzo Musolino, Luigi Astarita, Gina Mascetti komedia obyczajowa Włochy 1951 10:35 "Il lungo, il corto, il gatto" reż.Lucio Fulci, wyk.Franco Franchi, Ciccio Ingrassia, Ivy Holzer, Giusi Raspani Dandolo komedia Włochy 1967 12:00 TeleCamere. Zdrowie 12:40 Okkupati 13:10 "Matlock" serial kryminalny USA 1986 13:55 Spotkanie w kinie magazyn filmowy 14:00 Wiadomości regionalne i prognoza pogody 14:15 Wiadomości 14:30 jeździectwo. Grand Prix Saint-Michel w Mikkeli (Finlandia) Studio sport 15:30 kolarstwo szosowe. 89. Tour de France. 8. etap: Saint Martin de Landelles - Plouay Studio sport 17:20 kolarstwo szosowe. Giro d'Italia kobiet. Solbiate Olona - Gorla Studio sport 17:30 Geo Magazine 18:05 "Drużyna" wcześniej... 18:55 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Wiadomości 19:30 Wiadomości regionalne i prognoza pogody 20:00 Przypadkowi żeglarze 20:30 Blob 20:45 Przyjemność odkrywania. 20.000 mil pod ziemią Ulisses 22:55 Wiadomości 23:00 Wiadomości regionalne 23:10 Opowieści z życia 00:10 Wiadomości 00:20 TeleCamere. Zdrowie 01:15 Spotkanie w kinie magazyn filmowy 01:20 Filmy dokumentalne Yervanta Gianikiana i Angeli Ricci Lucchi oraz Haile Gerimy Poza rozkładem TV 4 Szwecja 06:00 Przerwa 15:40 "Love Boat: The next wave" serial obyczajowy USA 19958 16:30 Söndagsbingo 16:55 Keno 17:00 V75 Vinnare 17:35 "Robot Wars" serial Szwecja 2002 18:30 Wiadomości 18:55 Prognoza pogody 19:00 "Barnsjukhuset" serial dokumentalny Szwecja 2001 19:30 "Ladies Man" serial komediowy USA 1999 20:00 Sporten magazyn sportowy 20:30 "Police camera action" serial dokumentalny W. Bryt. 21:00 "Beck - Vita nätter" reż.Mĺrten Anfred, wyk.Peter Haber, Mikael Persbrandt, Figge Norling, Stina Rautelin film sensacyjny Szwecja 1997 22:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 22:15 "Beck - Mannen med ikonerna" reż.Mĺrten Anfred, wyk.Peter Haber, Mikael Persbrandt, Figge Norling, Stina Rautelin film sensacyjny Szwecja 1997 22:55 "Fawlty Towers" serial komediowy W. Bryt. 1975 23:35 "Uncovereds" serial dokumentalny W. Bryt. 1999 00:30 "Dangerous Curves" serial sensacyjny USA 1992 01:15 CBS 60 Minutes magazyn 02:05 Program na dobranoc 02:10 Zakończenie programu RTPI 06:00 UM ESTRANHO EM CASA 07:00 PARLAMENTO 08:00 CAMILO, O PENDURA 08:30 OS DESTINOS DE SOFIA 09:00 HORIZONTES DA MEMÓRIA 09:30 INICIATIVA 11:30 EUCARISTIA DOMINICAL transmisja mszy 12:30 70x7 13:00 REPÓRTER RTP - 7 DIAS program publicystyczny 14:00 JORNAL DA TARDE 15:00 FUTEBOL DE PRAIA. LIGA EUROPEIA 16:00 JOĂO BAIĂO Directo 18:00 ATLÂNTIDA talk show 19:30 O BARCO E SONHO 20:30 HORIZONTES DA MEMÓRIA 21:00 TELEJORNAL Directo 22:00 CINEMA 23:30 FESTIVAL RAMO GRANDE 00:00 CONTRA-INFORMAÇĂO 01:00 MEU QUERIDO AVÔ 01:30 DESTINO MADEIRA 02:00 JORNAL 2 03:00 CONTRA-INFORMAÇĂO FIM-DE-SEMANA 03:30 JOĂO BAIĂO France 3 06:00 Euronews program informacyjny 07:00 Decrochez vos vacances program dla dzieci 08:00 TO3 filmy animowane 10:30 C'est pas sorcier program dla dzieci 11:00 Sur la route du tour magazyn 11:50 Bon appetit, bien sur magazyn kulinarny 12:15 Le 12/14 programy regionalne 12:55 Konkurs w petanque, Marsylia 2002 13:55 C'est mon choix magazyn 14:40 Keno magazyn 14:45 "Little Women" reż.David Lowell Rich, wyk.Meredith Baxter, Susan Dey, Ann Dusenberry, Eve Plumb film obyczajowy USA 1978 16:25 "Little Women" reż.David Lowell Rich, wyk.Meredith Baxter, Susan Dey, Ann Dusenberry, Eve Plumb film obyczajowy USA 1978 18:00 "On en rit encore" film dokumentalny 19:00 Le 19/20 programy regionalne 20:45 Meteo - prognoza pogody 20:55 "Siska" serial kryminalny Niemcy 2000 22:05 "Siska" serial kryminalny Niemcy 2000 23:05 Meteo - prognoza pogody 23:10 Soir 3 program informacyjny 23:25 "Les comedies d'ete cykl filmów komediowych 01:20 "Caravane" reż.Erik Charell, wyk.Charles Boyer, Pierre Brasseur, Conchita Montenegro, Jules Raucourt dramat psychologiczny Francja 1934 03:05 Les nuits de France 3 M6 08:10 "L'etalon noir" serial obyczajowy USA 08:45 "Indaba" serial dla dzieci 09:10 "Studio Sud" serial obyczajowy USA 09:40 M6 Kid filmy animowane 11:20 Grand ecran magazyn filmowy 11:25 Teva Deco magazyn 11:40 Turbo magazyn 12:20 Warning magazyn 12:30 "Zdarzyło się jutro" reż.Jace Alexander/Daniel Attias, wyk.Kyle Chandler, Shanesia Davis-Williams, Fisher Stevens, Ron Dean pilot serialu USA 1996-2000 13:20 "Manionowie z Ameryki" reż.Joseph Sargent, wyk.Pierce Brosnan, Kate Mulgrew, Anthony Quayle, Linda Purl serial obyczajowy USA 1981 15:10 "Manionowie z Ameryki" reż.Joseph Sargent, wyk.Pierce Brosnan, Kate Mulgrew, Anthony Quayle, Linda Purl serial obyczajowy USA 1981 17:00 Drole de scene program rozrywkowy 17:25 "Panique aux Caraibes" serial komediowy USA 1989 18:35 "Panique aux Caraibes" serial komediowy USA 1989 19:50 Belle et Zen magazyn 19:54 6 Six minutes magazyn informacyjny 20:05 E=M6 magazyn popularnonaukowy 20:40 Sport 6 magazyn sportowy 20:50 Capital magazyn 22:55 Secrets d'actualite magazyn 00:05 "Les tentations de Betty" film erotyczny Włochy 01:35 Sport 6 magazyn sportowy 02:25 M6 music - teledyski ZDF 05:15 Radość podróżowania magazyn 06:00 "Moja księga dżungli" Werner Fend film dokumentalny 06:20 "Roobarb" serial animowany 06:25 "Twipsy" serial animowany 06:50 "Cześć, do jutra!" serial animowany 07:05 "Dzieci z Bullerbü" serial dla dzieci Szwecja 07:30 Tabaluga tivi 09:00 "Detektyw Archibald" serial animowany 09:15 Czasy magazyn społeczno-religijny 09:30 Transmisja ewangelickiego nabożeństwa z kościoła św. Marcina w Spenge relacja 10:15 "Lwi ząb" serial dla dzieci 10:45 Ogród telewizyjny ZDF relacja z Moguncji (na żywo) 12:45 Wiadomości 12:47 Deutsche Tourenwagen-Masters Sporty motorowe relacja z toru Euro-Speedway (na żywo) 14:15 Tour de France (St.-Martin-de-Landelles - Plouay) Kolarstwo szosowe relacja (na żywo) 18:15 "Port w Hamburgu" serial dokumentalny 19:00 Wiadomości 19:10 Prosto z Berlina magazyn informacyjny 19:30 "Wyprawa w przeszłość" Ekspedycje ZDF film dokumentalny 20:15 "Serce księdza" reż.Marco Serafini, wyk.Walter Sittler, Anja Kling, Michael Roll, Jasmin Gerat film obyczajowy Niemcy 1999 21:45 Wiadomości 22:00 "Czy już się nie widzieliśmy?" reż.Rene Bonniere, wyk.Nicollette Sheridan, Page Fletcher, Anthony Lemke, Daniela Lunkewitz film kryminalny USA 2001/2002 23:30 "Śmierć na Nilu" Świat powieści film dokumentalny 00:00 Wiadomości 00:05 Nocne studio magazyn kulturalny 01:05 Wiadomości 01:10 "Isabella Rossellini - moje życie" film dokumentalny 01:55 Wiadomości 02:00 "Bitwa o Planetę Małp" reż.J. Lee Thompson, wyk.Roddy McDowell, Claude Atkins, Natalie Trudy, Severn Darden film SF (powt.) USA 1973 03:25 Wiadomości 03:30 "Wyprawa w przeszłość" Ekspedycje ZDF film dokumentalny (powt.) 04:15 webcamnights.tv program komputerowy 04:30 "Kurtyzany" Dokument ZDF film dokumentalny (powt.) 3SAT 07:00 Fast Track English kurs języka angielskiego 07:30 Bon Courage kurs języka francuskiego 08:00 Panorama alpejska program krajoznawczy 09:00 Wiadomości program informacyjny 09:05 Liryka dla wszystkich - pierwsza telewizyjna historia literatury magazyn kulturalny 09:15 Sinfonie Nr. 7 A-Dur op. 92 Ludwig van Beethoven koncert symfoniczny 09:55 "Przedmiot z czterema stronami" film dokumentalny 10:45 Prix de Lausanne - retransmisja międzynarodowego konkursu młodych tancerzy w Lozannie, Théâtre de Beaulieu 2002 13:00 Wiadomości 13:05 Przegląd tygodnia magazyn informacyjny 13:30 "Gry świata" serial dokumentalny 14:00 30 lat temu - kronika filmowa 14:30 "Ginące zawody - ludwisarz" film dokumentalny 15:00 "Schiller-Gang" telenowela dokumentalna Niemcy 2002 15:30 "Szkoła rekrutów" telenowela dokumentalna Szwajcaria 2002 16:00 "Szanse i ryzyka postępu" serial dokumentalny 16:30 "California Dreamin'" serial dokumentalny 17:15 "Słodkie kocie życie" film dokumentalny 17:30 Porady weterynarza magazyn 18:00 Dziennik magazyn publicystyczny 18:15 Panorama magazyn społeczno-gospodarczy 19:00 Wiadomości 19:10 "Archiwum E - przyszłość planety" serial dokumentalny 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Niemieckie życiorysy" serial dokumentalny 21:15 "Skarby świata - dziedzictwo ludzkości" serial dokumentalny 21:30 "Obca we własnym kraju" film dokumentalny 23:10 "Komisarz" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1970 00:10 "Cattle Queen of Montana" reż.Allan Dwan, wyk.Barbara Stanwyck, Ronald Reagan, Gene Evans, Lance Fuller western USA 1954 01:35 Hello Austria, Hello Vienna magazyn krajoznawczy 02:05 "Szanse i ryzyka postępu" serial dokumentalny (powt.) 02:35 Porady weterynarza magazyn (powt.) 03:05 Panorama magazyn społeczno-gospodarczy (powt.) 03:50 "Archiwum E - przyszłość planety" serial dokumentalny (powt.) SAT 1 05:50 Bodo Bach - wesołe rozmowy przez telefon program rozrywkowy (powt.) 06:15 Widziane w ten sposób magazyn kulturalny 06:20 "The Man Who Would Not Die" reż.Robert Arkless, wyk.Alex Sheafe, Dorothy Malone, Keenan Wynn, Aldo Ray film sensacyjny USA 1976 07:45 WECK UP magazyn rozrywkowy 08:45 Przegląd tygodniowy klasyka magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 09:45 "Doc - Urodę można poprawić" serial komediowy (powt.) Niemcy 2000 10:15 C.O.P.S. - Best of TV program rozrywkowy (powt.) 11:00 "City Life" serial dla młodzieży Nowa Zelandia 1996 12:00 "Park Hotel Stern" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1997 13:00 "A.S. - niebezpieczeństwo to jego życie" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1994 14:00 "Air America" serial sensacyjny USA 1998 15:00 "J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze" serial sensacyjny USA 1999/2000 16:00 "Star Trek: Voyager" serial SF USA 1998/99 18:00 Blitz magazyn aktualności 18:30 Szósta trzydzieści magazyn informacyjny 18:45 Ran magazyn sportowy 19:00 Tylko miłość się liczy magazyn rozrywkowy 20:15 "Zaborcza miłość" reż.Jonathan Darby, wyk.Jessica Lange, Gwyneth Paltrow, Jonathon Schaech, Nina Foch thriller USA 1998 22:15 Mensch Markus magazyn rozrywkowy 22:45 PLANETOPIA magazyn popularnonaukowy 23:35 News & Stories magazyn kulturalny 00:25 Widziane w ten sposób magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 00:30 "Cena miłości" reż.Erin Dignam, wyk.William Hurt, Robin Wright, Amy Madigan, Joanna Cassidy film kryminalny USA 1997 02:20 "Air America" serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1998 03:10 "City Life" serial dla młodzieży (powt.) Nowa Zelandia 1996 04:00 Tylko miłość się liczy magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) RTL 2 05:30 Jak się robi...? magazyn filmowy (powt.) 05:50 Śmiechu warte program rozrywkowy 06:05 "Szczury wodne" serial kryminalny (powt.) Australia 1995 06:45 Robot Wars program rozrywkowy 07:35 "Nieustraszony" serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1997/98 08:20 "Extra Large: Gonzales' Revenge" reż.Alessandro Capone, wyk.Bud Spencer, Michael Winslow, Lou Bedford, Vivian Ruiz film kryminalny (powt.) USA 1993 10:10 "Ernest na wojnie" reż.John Cherry, wyk.Jim Varney, Hayley Tyson, David Muller komedia USA 1997 11:55 "Zaginieni w San Francisco" reż.David R. Ellis, wyk.Robert Hays, Kim Greist, Veronica Lauren, Kevin Timothy Chevalia film przygodowy (powt.) USA 1996 13:30 "Łowca krokodyli" serial dokumentalny 14:25 BRAVO TV magazyn muzyczny 15:50 "Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction" serial fantastyczny USA 1998 16:40 "Kameleon" serial fantastyczny USA 1996-2000 17:40 "Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction" serial fantastyczny USA 1998 18:30 Prawdziwe kłamstwa Czynnik X program popularnonaukowy 19:00 "Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction" serial fantastyczny USA 1998 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 MEGAMAN reality show 21:10 Za kratkami 22:00 "Autopsja - tajemnicze zgony" film dokumentalny 22:55 Redakcja wydanie specjalne magazyn reporterów 23:55 Wiadomości 00:45 "Pielęgniarka" reż.Robert Malenfant, wyk.Lisa Zane, Janet Gunn, John Stockwell, Michael Fairman thriller USA 1996 02:30 "Ernest na wojnie" reż.John Cherry, wyk.Jim Varney, Hayley Tyson, David Muller komedia (powt.) USA 1997 04:15 "The Jamie Foxx Show" serial komediowy 1996-2001 VOX 05:20 Rave around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych 06:30 Magazyn reklamowy 07:50 Sklep RTL magazyn reklamowy 09:30 NZZ Format magazyn publicystyczny gazety Neue Zürcher Zeitung 10:20 Explorer magazyn popularnonaukowy 11:15 BBC Exklusiv magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 13:20 Pies, kot i mysz magazyn o zwierzętach domowych (powt.) 14:00 "World Gone Wild" pilot serialu dokumentalnego USA 2000 14:45 "Jason And The Argonauts, Part 1" reż.Nick Willing, wyk.Jason London, Frank Langella, Dennis Hopper, Derek Jacobi, Natasha Henstridge film przygodowy (powt.) USA 2000 16:30 Wiadomości i przegląd tygodnia magazyn publicystyczny 17:00 auto motor und sport tv magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:15 Hollywood VOXTOURS magazyn turystyczny 19:15 FIT FOR FUN TV magazyn sportowy 20:15 "Jason And The Argonauts, Part 2" reż.Nick Willing, wyk.Jason London, Frank Langella, Dennis Hopper, Derek Jacobi, Natasha Henstridge film przygodowy USA 2000 22:00 "Sprzedawca śmierci" reż.Fraser C. Heston, wyk.Max Von Sydow, Ed Harris, Bonnie Bedelina, Amanda Plummer horror USA 1993 00:10 Prawdziwa miłość magazyn erotyczny (powt.) 01:05 "Lady Chatterley II" reż.Lawrence Webber, wyk.Brigitte Robert, Patrice Cheron, Patricia Benson, Jacky Arnal film erotyczny (powt.) Włochy 1989 02:30 "Jason And The Argonauts, Part 2" reż.Nick Willing, wyk.Jason London, Frank Langella, Dennis Hopper, Derek Jacobi, Natasha Henstridge film przygodowy (powt.) USA 2000 04:10 Hawaje VOXTOURS magazyn turystyczny (powt.) SuperRTL 06:00 Infomercial magazyn reklamowy 07:15 "Bumpety Boo" serial animowany 07:25 "Trzy małe duszki" serial animowany 07:55 "Thomas, mała lokomotywa" serial animowany 08:10 "Tiny Planets" serial animowany 08:20 "Bob budowniczy" serial animowany 08:30 "Przygody Mumfiego" serial animowany 08:45 "Merlin, czarodziejski pies" serial animowany 08:50 "Bumpety Boo" serial animowany 09:00 "George Shrinks" serial animowany 09:30 "Kłopoty z Ralfem" serial animowany 10:00 "Marvin, stepujący koń" serial animowany 10:30 "SOS Team International" serial animowany 11:00 "Dzieci Noego" serial dokumentalny Francja 1995 11:25 Mądrale jedzą tak magazyn dla dzieci 11:30 "Doug" serial animowany 11:55 Disneys Art Attack magazyn dla dzieci 12:20 "Telewizyjna encyklopedia" serial dokumentalny Niemcy 2001 12:50 "Darkwing Duck" serial animowany 13:15 "Myszka Miki i przyjaciele" serial animowany 13:30 "Baśnie Braci Grimm" serial animowany 13:55 "To cały Andy!" serial animowany 14:20 "My Father's Dragon" film animowany (powt.) Japonia 1997 15:50 "Watership Down" serial animowany 16:20 "Marsupilami" serial animowany 16:50 "Wielki wyścig" serial animowany 17:15 "Nascar Racers" serial animowany 17:35 "New Action Man" serial animowany 18:00 "Darkwing Duck" serial animowany 18:25 "Myszka Miki i przyjaciele" serial animowany 18:50 "Baśnie Braci Grimm" serial animowany 19:20 "To cały Andy!" serial animowany 19:45 "Doug" serial animowany 20:15 Wymarzone wesele program rozrywkowy 22:00 "Home Song" reż.Nancy Malone, wyk.Lee Horssley, Polly Draper, Deborah Raffin, Ari Meyers dramat obyczajowy USA 1996 23:40 Klub przebojów Franka Papke program rozrywkowy (powt.) 00:30 Infomercial magazyn reklamowy 02:15 Program nocny BBC World 05:00 BBC News 05:30 This Week 06:00 BBC News 06:30 Harley Davidson The Bike's the Star 07:00 BBC News 07:30 Reporters 08:00 BBC News 08:30 The Chair Designing Our Lives 09:00 BBC News 09:30 Earth Report 10:00 BBC News 10:30 This Week 11:00 BBC News 11:10 Shining in the Dark Stephen King 12:00 BBC News 12:30 Click Online 13:00 BBC News 13:30 Europe Direct 14:00 BBC News 14:10 High Andes To Patagonia with Buck Henry Great Railway Journeys - Return Ticket 15:00 BBC News 15:30 Reporters 16:00 BBC News 16:05 Dateline London 17:00 BBC News 17:10 James Barrie and Peter Pan 18:00 BBC News 18:30 Fast Track 18:45 Holiday 19:00 BBC News 19:10 Shining in the Dark Stephen King 20:00 BBC News 20:30 Europe Direct 21:00 BBC News 21:10 High Andes To Patagonia with Buck Henry Great Railway Journeys - Return Ticket 22:00 BBC News 22:30 Harley Davidson The Bike's the Star 23:00 BBC News 23:30 Dateline London 00:00 BBC News 00:30 Reporters 00:45 Asia Today 01:00 BBC News 01:30 Correspondent 02:00 BBC News 02:30 Harley Davidson The Bike's the Star 03:00 BBC News 03:30 Dateline London 04:00 BBC News 04:30 Asia Today 04:45 Reporters NBC 05:00 Middle East This Week magazyn gospodarczy 05:30 Asia Market Week magazyn gospodarczy 06:00 European Market Week magazyn gospodarczy 06:30 Morris Cerullo program religijny 07:00 Hour of Power program religijny 08:00 Randy Morrison magazyn gospodarczy 08:30 Cottonwood Christian Centre program religijny 09:00 Creflo Dollar program religijny 09:30 Joyce Meyer program religijny 10:00 Europa Journal magazyn informacyjny 10:30 TV Predigt Mit Pastor Wegert program religijny 11:00 Hof mit Himmel program religijny 11:30 Hour of Power program religijny 12:30 TV Predigt Mit Pastor Wegert program religijny 13:00 QVC - telezakupy 15:00 Golf: Senior PGA Tour World Sport Television magazyn sportowy 17:00 Europa Journal magazyn aktualności 17:30 Golf: US PGA Tour World Sport Television magazyn sportowy 19:30 Europa Journal magazyn aktualności 20:00 NBC GIGA magazyn komputerowy 01:00 TV Predigt Mit Pastor Wegert program religijny 02:00 Giga Games magazyn komputerowy 04:00 Giga Party magazyn komputerowy Sjónvarpið 09.00 Śniadanie Telewizja 11.00 Reflektor (e) 11.20 Niezależnie od pogody (e). (07:10) 12.10 Kac (E). (5, 8) 12.20 Ekran gry 14.10 Pojedyncze twarz (e). (4: 4) 15.00 Masters Golf 16.00 Open Championship 2001 17.05 Podróż Kosmiczna (26:26) 17.50 Táknmálsfréttir 18.00 Nautabaninn (e) 18.15 Na całym świecie 18.30 Knut i Knut (1: 3) 19.00 Aktualności, sport i pogoda 19.35 Reflektor 20.00 Nawigacja niebo galera 21.00 Niebieski gołąb 21.50 Helgarsportið 22.15 Ali Zaoui 23.50 Reflektor (e) 00.15 Radio News Stöð 2 08.00 Dzieci Czas Kanał 2 11.10 The Simpsons (13:21) (e) 11.35 Undeclared (2:17) (e) 12.00 Neighbours 13.50 Madonna - Premium 14.35 Sporty motorowe (e) 15.00 A Night at the Roxbury 16.25 Nieistniejącego (e) 16.50 Andrea (e) 17.15 Pukka tukki 17.40 Oprah Winfrey 18.30 Aktualności 19.00 Drony 19.30 The Education of Max Bickford (11:22) 20.20 Random Passage 21.10 The Invisible Circus 22.40 Random Hearts 00.50 Cold Feet 2 01.40 Wideoklipy SÝN 18.30 South Park (8:17) 19.00 Dział telefon 21.15 Gwiazda golfa Sergei Garcia 21.45 Turniej golfowy w Stanach Zjednoczonych 22.45 Serial Killer 00.20 Trust In Me 01.50 Harmonogram programu SkjárEinn 15.00 Jay Leno (e) 16.00 48 Hours 17.00 Ślub pokaż Tak (e) 18.00 Providence (e) 19.00 According to Jim (e) 19.30 Grilla (e) 20.00 The King of Queens 20.30 Will & Grace - Finał 21.00 Citizen Baines 21.45 Dateline 22.30 Boston Public (e) 23.15 Traders 24.00 Deadline (e) 00.45 Muzik.is Omega Kristileg Sjónvarpsstöð 06.00 Śniadanie telewizja 09.00 Jimmy Swaggart 10.00 Billy Graham 11.00 Robert Schuller 12.00 Krzyk o północy 12.30 Program mieszany 13.30 Wiary i egzystencji 14.00 Benny Hinn 14.30 Joyce Meyer 15.00 Ron Phillips 15.30 Pat Francis 16.00 Freddie Filmore 16.30 700 Klub 17.00 Dzielenie 19.00 Believers Christian Fellowship 19.30 T.D. Jakes 20.00 Światło nadziei 21.00 Zawartość mieszaną 22.00 Billy Graham 23.00 Robert Schuller 24.00 Noc Telewizor